Finding Home
by Akhelios
Summary: Rejected by his father. Left with an abusive step-father. His mother dies. Join Percy as he runs away from his 'house' in order to find his home. Perzoe PercyxZoe fanfic Rated T for Teen
1. The Beggining

**Chapter 1: The beggining**

"Sally, you know I can't stay with you" The man said.

The hospital, usually busy and full of light, now seemed very dark and quiet.

"Why not?" She asked stubbornly.

"Its against the ancient laws. Im forbiden to see you or the child again"

Sally Jackson was in a terrible situation. She didn't mean for this. Even though she knew this would happen, she couldn't stop herself.

She looked into the baby's bright blue eyes which, even though they were filled with tears, they were full of life.

"Please Zeus, you must help me. Where would I go with him? Monsters will be after us- his scent is powerful"

"Take him to camp when he's old enough. Untill then you need something to hide his scent... or someone..." Zeus said with a sad expression. Sally eyes widened.

"You couldn't possibly expect me to stay with another man"

Zeus was torn.

"There is no other option my love."

"But-"

"I must leave. I have a meeting in 2 minutes with the council. Goodbye, my love. And take care. I have set a hero's fate for the child." Zeus looked at young Perseus Jackson with pity. They had named him Perseus after the original Perseus in hope he would recieve the same luck.

"He'll hate you. You know that, right?"

"Of course my love. Farewell". The King of the Gods erupted in lightning bolts and vanished into thin air.

And that was the last time Sally Jackson saw him.

-Line break-

The sound of fangs clashing against metal.

The sound of a long howl stretching the moonlight.

He saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness.

He heard a growl.

The monstrosity leaped at him at the speed of a panther.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Percy woke to the sound of his alarm beeping.

Why did it go off at 3 AM in the morning? He thought annoyed. The 8 year-old slid out of his his bed a waddled into the kitchen. Midnight snacks were the best to calm himself down.

"Another dream?"

Percy whirled around in surprise before seeing who it was. His Mom was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah Mom" He said glumly while taking a glass of milk out of the fridge.

"It'll get better" That was the way with Mom. She could make him relaxed with a few words

"I'm sure it will Mom" Percy told his mother. "What are you doing up so late?"

"You mister, need to get your alarm clock fixed. We don't want complaints from our neighbours reporting weird sounds at night". She joked

"Sorry Mom". Her expression turned serious.

"Are you sure there isn't something bothering you Percy? Is it school? If it is, I can contact the principle-"

"I'm fine Mom. Just tired thats all" He replied.

"Alright. You get some sleep now Percy. You have school tommorow".

Percy groaned in response.

"OK"

With that Percy's mom headed back to bed. Percy sat down on the kitchen stool

While he sipped on his glass of milk Percy started thinking.

Why does Gabe do this to me?

Gabriel Ugliano was a world class jerk. Not only did he bother Percy's mom, but he abused him. Scars filled Percy's chest and he was careful not show it a school. He was pretty self-conscious for a twelve year-old. He got nervous whenever anyone was around him and didn't have many friends.

He didn't know when it happened but he dozed of in his thoughts falling asleep on the kitchen stool.

-line break-

In the morning when Percy woke up, he checked the clock.

8:00 AM read clearly on the digital clock.

Im late! Percy thought.

He got up, brushed his teeth, showered for 10 seconds, got changed, skipped breakfast (probably wasn't any) and ran out to the bus stop.

SCREECH!

The bus arrived just in time for Percy to hop on and he was off to school.

The school day was pretty normal -Boring text books and lonely lunch times.

As Percy arrived home from the school day, his house was suprisingly empty. Gabe wasn't inside which was as surprising as an alien invasion.

"RING RING RING" The phone rang.

Percy walked over and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Mr Jackson please"

"Um.. Speaking"

"We are sorry to inform you this, but your mother is very injured. Shes bleeding heavily and shes at the NYC Hospital." Percy's breath stopped. His mother couldn't die could she?

"I'll be right there"

The NYC hospital was a walkable distance from Percy's house. But he ran.

Sprinting through city traffic was not an easy thing. Percy managed to make it to NYC hospital 5 minutes later. He walked up to the lady at the Directions office.

"I'm looking for Sally Jackson".

The woman looked at Percy then looked at the screen before typing something in.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but she has recieved a fatal of loss of blood. She was hit full on by a car" The woman said nocholantly

Percy stumbled back a little.

"What?!" To say Percy was shocked was an understatement.

"Shes dead."

-line break-

Percy couldn't get to sleep that night. His pillow was wet from his mourning. His mother was everything to him and he couldn't believe that she was out of his life for good. Gabe had came back later that night. Turns out he was drunk and had gone out with some poker mates. His step-father didn't even know his wife died.

That night Percy made a descision. He wouldn't stay here any longer. He wouldn't get beaten for personal amusement.

He packed his bag and left his room. Gabe was sleeping on the couch.

He opened the front door and closed it without regret.

Percy ran across the street. He didn't know where he was going.

Anywhere was better than home.

**Alright how was it?**

**Was it good?**

**Is it worth writing more?**

**How can I improve?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Akhelios**


	2. Off to Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 2: Off to Camp half-blood**

**Percy's POV**

Cold.

Rejected.

Many other unpleasant thoughts were flowing through Percy's heard as his aching legs were running out of energy.

'I need something to eat' he thought. He looked across the street and saw a MacDonalds store. Not his favourite but he couldn't be picky now.

Percy checked carefuly before crossing the night-traffic filled road. He was weary of cars now. Ever since his mom died, he wouldn't feel safe around a car. Earlier that night a car parked next to him on the road and he flinched backwards.

As he opened the double doors of the MacDonalds store, Percy examined a place before taking a seat on a nearby table. To his left was a young couple and to his right were three children. A girl about his age, and a boy and a girl about thirteen.

Percy started tapping on his fingers waiting for the waitress to come. ADHD was very annoying sometimes. He was glad he packed some money. He knew Gabe would be furious but, if Percy was going to run away, he might as well of stolen a hundred dollars from his abusive step-dad.

"Hello dear, may I take your order?"

Percy looked up to find a blonde hairded woman in her early 30s.

"Umm, yeah, one large cheeseburger combo with large fries and Coke." Percy replied, his mouth watering just by saying the names of food.

"That'll be $4.70" Said the woman, writing down notes into a mini-notebook. Percy gave her a $5 note.

"Keep the change." The woman smiled and nodded her head.

After five mintues of tapping his fingers waiting for food, the girl to his right got annoyed.

"Will you stop that?" Percy looked at her. She had blonde hair and grey cloud-like eyes. The older girl has black hair and bright blue eyes- very much like his. The guy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, not quite as bright as the girl's.

**(AN: I wonder who that is) **"Sorry, im ADHD." This caused the older two kids to exchange a similar expression.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" The black-haired older girl said. Percy wasn't sure. He didn't want to trust them, but something about the three... they were different. He didn't know why but he could tell they weren't normal. Like Percy.

"Uhh.. Okay" He slung his bag over his shoulder and moved over to their table.

"Whats your name, kid?" The guy asked.

"Percy Jackson" He replied.

"So, um, do you have any parents by any chance?" The older girl asked. The blonde-haired dude did a face palm at her weird question.

"Uhh... my parents are dead." The older kids once again exchanged a glance.

"Do you have... ADHD? Or Dyslexia?" Blonde-haired guy asked. Percy was surprised to say the least. How could they have guessed?

"How.. How did you know that?" The older kids looked at eachother and made silent agreement percy couldn't quite make out. The girl his age was almost as confused as he was.

"Look kid, do you wanna' tag along with us? You seem lost and were kinda' going somewhere safe." The black-haired girl asked.

"Safe?" Percy asked.

"You mean you haven't had any monster attacks?" The guy asked. Percy had to think about this one. In a lot of his years at school, he'd had some weird experiences: a man with one eye assaulting him in the playground, some old ladies cutting some yarn, and he'd even once strangled a strange looking snake in pre-school.

"Depends on what you mean by monster attacks" Percy asked unsurely.

"Like, getting attacked by weird looking creatures is what we mean by monster attacks" The older girl replied.

"I... I've had a few." Percy said hesitantly.

"We know a place where you'll be safe from that. Camp Half-Blood is our destination." The guy said.

"How far is that?" Percy asked

"Long Island. Were walking by the way." The black-haired girl said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Percy asked

"Because you're like us" The guy replied.

"Im in" They all smiled.

"Welcome aboard. Im Luke, thats Thalia" Pointing to the girl that looked like Percy. "Thats Annabeth." Said Luke.

Percy felt happier than ever. Not only were they going somewhere safe for people like him, he felt like he had just found someone to trust.

He had found a family.

**Alright. I know this was shorter than the last chapter but it just had to be there. Zoe will only come in the next couple of chapters. Sorry Percabeth fans this is Perzoe.**

**How was it?**

**Was it good?**

**Is it worth writing anymore?**

**How can I improve?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
